For Tonight, And Tonight Only
by Paddington Bear's Friend
Summary: Cold nights and lonely hearts in Gryffindor Tower.


Padding slowly up the stone stairs, she shivers, goose bumps rising along both her arms and legs. Her fluffy socks slip on the ancient stone and she rights herself by pressing a small hand against the dimly lit, spiral walls thankful for the added balance and unappreciative of only the silk negligee for warmth.

Standing in front of the scratched and abused wooden door she shakes her head back, jerking slightly as the long hair skims her shoulder blades and spine, the tickling sensation exacerbated by the currents of cold air whipping around the stone. Lightly she presses an ear against the door, waiting to hear the familiar light lock movement that would signal her allowed entry. The noise comes, as she knows it will, and she palms the door handle, pressing firmly and slowly so as to make no unnecessary noise.

The sight that meets her is a welcome one. Littering his room is the usual array of leather bound books, vast fur blankets, Quidditch robes, whisky bottles and surprisingly, three broomsticks. The crackle and hiss of the roaring fire warms every prominent bone in her aching body. However this is a background blur as he dominates her vision. He stands shirtless in the middle of the room, broad shoulders and muscular body, a smattering of inky black tattoos covering his 6f 4 frame. Hearing the door close, he runs a hand through his dark hair, the wavy mess sticking up at angles as he does so. He stretches his lithe body in the action, muscles moving under his sun beaten skin, dark eyes boring into hers. Feeling her temperature rise, she slowly takes in his body, lingering at the place she knows her tattoo rests. Dragging her gaze upwards, she meets his intense gaze whilst straightening her shoulders, the quiet confidence dripping off of her small frame.

"Come here, you"

His voice is deep and commanding, the raw desire evident. Smiling slightly she steals across the freezing floorboards until she's near enough to feel the heat radiating from his naked upper body. Placing a freezing hand on his chest she smirks as he shivers, already anticipating the reaction it will receive. He grabs her roughly, encircling her in his large arms, her frame completely enveloped by his. Delicate shoulders push into his strong arms and a small frown creases his attractive, young face.

"You feel skinnier"

The words are neither spoken loudly nor quietly and yet the meaning hangs obvious in the room. Of course she's smaller. Of course she's more delicate. The pressures of her real life outside this room are too much. Sometimes she equates these pressures into not eating. Just for a couple days. Just until she feels in control again.

She squares her shoulders and laughs her beautiful laugh, the confident peal ricocheting around the room. She reaches up, cupping his face, the scratchy feel of his evening shadow stubble a welcome distraction from the concern in his eyes. Raking long, manicured nails across his back, she enjoys the sensation of taming a wild animal. Cold lips press to his chest. Feathery, light touches sending shivers spiralling throughout his entire body. Light caresses of his right ribcage as she traces the ever slightly raised skin of the small double 'M' branded onto him after a night of fire whisky and broken promises. She rests her head against him, the dull thud of his heart a familiar, calming sound. He pulls her into him, burying his face into her pale golden hair as he drinks in her undeniably addictive scent.

"Stay."

He states the question. A gruff sound, suspended between the ethereally beautiful adolescents.

"Sirius, I…"

Her voice is quiet as she lowers her grey eyes to the floor, unable to find the words plaguing her heart.

"Marlene. Stay."

The question had ceased to be a request. She glances up at him, doe like eyes wide and unsure. Blinking her long eyelashes twice, she nodded more firmly; all too aware their relationship had changed irreparably. His hands grip her narrow hips with more intent, staring down into her metallic eyes. Effortlessly he lifts her, moving them over to his cocooned bed of fur blankets and heating charms, her long, thin legs wrapping around his waist. Flicking his wand slightly, the door re-locks and he moves slowly over to the goddess curling up in his bed, all thoughts of potential studying abandoned.


End file.
